先輩 (Senpai)
by Yin Protector
Summary: AU. Mio was not the one to convince Azusa to change her mind about leaving the Light Music Club. Naruto was. Fluff. One shot.


Hi guys. This is something I came up with while I was on the process of rewriting chapter 3 of Road to Budokan and thinking about the course I want the story to take. I wrote this in an hour or so, just for the sake of writing something that hasn't been written before, as Azusa is not given any time in any of the fics in this section as far as I know. Needless to say, what is written here is not necesarily related to my other fic; I did take the idea of Naruto being part of the band and whatnot since I was already working on it.

Anyway, just wanted to write a cute yet short moment between these two. And so I did. Hope you all like it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or K-ON! These belong to their respective authors, creators.**

* * *

**Oneshot**

* * *

Azusa didn't want to admit it, but she clearly remembered the time when she had started to feel differently towards the only male member of her band.

Her first days at the Light Music Club had been rather... disappointing, boring even, as what she had been expecting to be a serious, hard-working band had turned out to be a group of lazy members who were perfectly content with spending most of their meetings eating sweets and drinking tea. Even with such a utopic goal in mind as playing a concert at the Budokan they continously neglected their practices and acted like they couldn't care less about it.

For a moment, Azusa had considered leaving Hokago Tea Time. She had even exploded in frustration one day after having had enough, going as far as to claim she'd rather join a different band than waste her precious time with people like them before storming out the clubroom.

And she'd have left never to return again... if not for Naruto Namikaze.

Said boy had come chasing after her, but instead of trying to talk her down like Azusa had initially expected him to do, he'd simply put a hand on her hair and grinned at her in the way only he could do.

"Ne, where do you think you are going Azusa-chan?"

Her heart had skipped a beat when she felt him gently petting her head, his bright and kind expression making her blush.

"Seriously, if you wanted to have someone to practice with, you could have asked me. To be honest, I was getting a little bored myself."

"You... were? But you looked okay with just... doing what you were doing..."

Naruto had actually chuckled at that.

"That's because I know those girls, and they are the best band I could have ever asked for. We really understand each other when we play, so it's alright to relax every now and then", his explanation had sounded so sincere, so honest, that Azusa had been able to feel the Namikaze's feelings behind it. Like he truly thought that way and such had not been an excuse to trick her into changing her mind. "Let's go back, okay?"

For some reason she could not comprehend at the time, the dark-haired girl had found herself diverting her eyes from his intense azure orbs, unable to come up with a refusal as Naruto took a hold of her hand and guided her to the clubroom. Words wouldn't come out of her own mouth as they walked, too focused as she had been on the warmth that emanated from her senpai's appendage and spread all over her body.

"...Okay", she had quietly muttered back then, almost missing the way Naruto smiled at her.

How could a boy like him be so kind to her after the mean things she had said was lost to Azusa, but it was that very same thought that brought a shy smile to her lips.

That was the first time in her life her heart had beated as hard as it had on her chest.

Ever since that moment, Azusa had unconsciously tried to get closer to Naruto, finding herself wanting to know everything about him, to practice playing the guitar with him, and to laugh and share as many moments as possible with someone she had grown up to admire, both as a guitarist and as a person. Initially, her efforts had been out of what she thought was a desire to befriend the handsome blond, until one day she saw him laughing and talking to Mio, the two of them evidently close - her chest had tightened at the sight of both teens, a sudden and improper anger growing within her.

What managed to refrain her from breaking into their conversation had not been self restraint, but rather suddenly realizing that the feeling welling inside her body was _jealousy. _Pure, unequivocal jealousy towards the dark haired beauty girl whom she looked up to the most after the only male in the band, and who had seemed to have an actual interest in Naruto. The latter being too dense to notice, as usual.

But that was a good thing, or so she had thought back then. If he wasn't as absent minded as he was, he would have no doubt seen the way Azusa was frowning at them from afar, inwardly wishing Naruto would look at her like the way he looked at Mio, like anything more than just a friend, like a _girl_. Knowing she wasn't as pretty, mature or developed in certain areas as Mio made her sad, though she refused to back down and let her new gained rival beat her.

* * *

"Senpai!"

Naruto nearly had a heart attack as a sudden voice called his name from behind his back, making him jump. Turning around in a blur, his azure eyes quickly caught sight of a innocent looking Azusa and he sighed in relief. "Ah, Azusa-chan! You scared me for a second!", the blond admitted sheepishly, before proceeding to flash his trademark grin of his. "What are you doing here though?", he couldn't help but wonder. "Did Mio send you to help me take the equipment back to the clubroom?"

The mere mention of her rival brought a frown to the rhythmic guitar's player face, but she quickly concealed it behind a pretty smile before Naruto could notice. "Uhm, no, not really", the girl whose long dark hair was tied into pigtails at both sides of her head then placed her hands behind her back, blushing lightly. "I actually came here on my own b-because I wanted to help you... _and possibly spend some time with you..._"

"Huh?", the blond tilted his head to a side. "What was that, Azusa-chan? I didn't catch what you said last."

Azusa's blush suddenly increased twofold at having to repeat herself, her nerves threatening to get the better of her. _'Be brave, be brave, be brave!'_, she repeated those words in her mind like a mantra for a few seconds, all of this under the curious stare of Naruto - eventually, she managed to steel herself nerves and tried again, speaking in a shaky voice. "I-I-I said I wanted t-to spend some time with you!", she practically exclaimed, squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her hands into fists in the process while inwardly hoping she had not ruined things by being too loud and annoying.

The thought of the Namikaze finding her desire to be around him weird or even creepy scared her as much as rejection did, but Azusa managed to resist the urge to turn around and run far away so as to prevent herself from hearing what she dreaded of.

"O-Oh", now it was Naruto's turn to look embarrassed as he scratched his cheek, a bit surprised. "W-Well, I g-guess I too want to spend some time with you, Azusa-chan."

Upon hearing those words, said girl's previous nerves and worries immediately turned into sheer joy, a brilliant smile now being plastered on her lips.

"You mean it?"

Naruto blinked before nodding with a grin, his uncertainty vanishing as soon as he noticed the rather cute, innocent way she glanced at him. "Of course! You are one of my precious people, after all."

Now looking like she had been given just what she wanted for christmas, Azusa turned her head left and right and after making sure no one was around, she stood on her tiptoes and planted a sweet kiss on Naruto's cheek.

Soon enough, the Namikaze had an atomic blush on his entire visage, his eyes widened and his mouth agape as he proceeded to stare at a shy-looking girl who tried to keep her eyes away from his' out of pure embarrassment.

"A-A-Azusa-chan...? Wha-?"

"C-Consider that a reward for being cute", the girl interrupted him before he could ask the question she knew was on his mind, feeling her own face growing hot after saying what she had just said to him. _'Kyaa! I called him cute!'_, on the inside, a chibi version of herself had her hands on her cheeks as she jumped around, excitement filling her entire being.

"H... Huh?"

"I-It's nothing!", Azusa sputtered, turning around. "Let's go get the equipment now!"

Naruto could only watch as the beautiful girl started to walk away rather quickly, his brain still processing what had just transpired and, for the time being, failing to come up with an explanation as to why she, of all people, had given him a kiss on the cheek. _'W-What was that for? Don't tell me...! Nah, no way. Or is it...?'_

Too caught up in thoughts was he, that he never noticed the huge grin on Azusa's face as she increased the distance between them.

l

l

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments please. As usual, I'll continue to ignore all flamers. So please, don't bother.

And now that I got my little oneshot published, it's time to go back to writing the main fic.

**Adiós!**


End file.
